


Le Coeur de la Montagne

by LadyLuciole



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: #Idontknowwhatiamdoing, #TheArkenstoneisagem
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuciole/pseuds/LadyLuciole
Summary: Et si l'Arkenstone, la si convoitée pierre précieuse du Hobbit, était en réalité une Gemme, endormie depuis des siècles ?Maintenant que tout a l'air plus calme dans la Montagne, elle va prendre la décision de sortir et de récupérer une forme physique. Bonne idée, ou grave erreur ?





	Le Coeur de la Montagne

**Author's Note:**

> Je tiens à remercier toute ma communauté Twitter, qui m'a poussée à écrire cette fanfic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, le premier chapitre. Je suis allée beaucoup trop loin dans ce délire pour m'arrêter maintenant, donc si vous avez des remarques, des commentaires, n'hésitez pas. Si vous êtes là, ça veut dire qu'on est tous ensemble dans le même bateau chaotique. Bienvenue.

_« Dis, Durin, tu crois que je peux revenir ? Quelque chose a changé. Je ne sens plus la roche froide autour de moi. Parfois, j’ai même l’impression de ressentir… de la chaleur ? Mais j’ai peur. J’ai peur d’essayer de revenir et de devoir repartir aussitôt. C’était vraiment affreux. Je crois que je vais rester là encore un petit peu. Bientôt, je réessaierai. »_

***  
_« La roche est revenue autour de moi. Elle m’emprisonne beaucoup moins qu’avant, toutefois. Je pourrais peut-être jeter un oeil ? Juste pour voir s’il n’y a pas de danger. Mais, et si jamais… ? Tu ferais quoi à ma place, toi, Durin ? Tu irais voir ? »_

***

_« Là, je n’hallucine pas. Je sens bien de la chaleur. Non. Une fournaise. C’est ça. À l’extérieur, tout est en feu. Je ne vais pas sortir maintenant, si ? Non, il vaut mieux que je reste en sécurité. Je vais attendre que le calme revienne. »_

***

_« Je crois que le calme est revenu. Je ne ressens plus d’entrave, plus de roche froide, plus de fournaise. Mais peut-être est-ce un piège ? Peut-être qu’on essaie de me faire croire que tout va bien, pour me faire sortir et me faire du mal ?  
…  
Je suis en train de me chercher des excuses, pas vrai, Durin ? Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie, j’ai peur d’avoir oublié comment on fait. Et mes dernières tentatives ont été si douloureuses… Non, je ne dois pas penser comme ça. Un peu de courage ! Du courage… toi tu en as toujours eu. Allez. J’arrête de repousser l’inévitable. Plus d’excuses. Juste un sursaut de courage. »_

***

Je ne savais plus depuis combien de temps je n’avais pas eu de corps. Des mois, des années ? Des siècles ? J’avais du mal à discerner l’endroit où je me trouvais. Ma propre lumière éclairait les quelques mètres autour de moi, mais après cela tout disparaissait dans la pénombre. Le sol sous mes pieds était friable, et bruissait. En baissant les yeux, je vis qu’il s’agissait d’une multitudes de pièces d’or, de pierres précieuses et divers objets entassés les uns sur les autres. Je n’avais jamais vu tant de trésors rassemblés en un même endroit, et me demandai quelle était la taille totale du butin. De là où j’étais, je n’en voyais pas la fin, en tout cas.

Comment est-ce que j’avais bien pu atterrir ici ? Mes derniers souvenirs ne m’étaient pas d’une très grande aide… J’étais avec Durin, nous nous rendions aux Collines de Fer, le voyage se passait bien. Non, il ne pouvait pas se « passer bien ». Sinon, je n’aurais pas été obligée de réintégrer ma gemme. Pourquoi est-ce que j’avais dû réintégrer ma gemme ? Étions-nous en danger ? Durin avait-il pu s’en sortir ? Si oui, pourquoi n’avait-il pas gardé ma gemme avec lui ? M’aurait-il abandonnée ?

Un grognement sourd me tira de mes angoisses. Je me servis de la faible lueur qui émanait toujours de mon corps pour me diriger dans les ténèbres et, dans le plus grand silence, je me rapprochai de la source du bruit. Les pièces d’or se dérobaient sous mes pieds et à plusieurs reprises je manquai de perdre l’équilibre. Saleté de trésor. Qui avait besoin d’autant d’argent ? Cet endroit était bien trop absurde.

Tout d’abord, je ne vis rien. Mais en observant de plus près l’immense tas d’or, je remarquai qu’il… bougeait ? Non, je ne rêvais pas, le tas d’or bougeait. Il se soulevait et s’abaissait de manière régulière et, tout aussi régulièrement, le grognement que j’avais entendu s’en échappait.  
Il y avait quelque chose sous cet or. Et mon instinct me soufflait que ce n’était pas quelque chose de bon.

Avec prudence, je décidai de battre en retraite. La créature dormait, et je devais utiliser cet avantage pour m’en éloigner avant de risquer un affrontement que je n’étais pas sûre de pouvoir gagner.

Soudain, un des nombreux trésors sur lesquels je marchais refusa de supporter mon poids et je dégringolai dans un vacarme métallique. Étalée sur ce qui semblait être un promontoire en pierres dont l’horizontalité avait arrêté ma chute, je restai parfaitement immobile, espérant secrètement ne pas avoir tiré la bête de son sommeil. Car dans l’obscurité, la lumière qui émanait de ma forme physique me rendait repérable à des lieues à la ronde. 

Un silence pesant régna dans la salle. Puis, une pièce se détacha de ses compagnes et atterrit près de moi. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Bientôt, ce fut une vague de pièces et d’objet divers qui se déversait dans la pente. J’étouffai un juron alors qu’un grondement gargantuesque résonnait. La créature baillait. Je levai un oeil, cherchant désespérément un endroit où me cacher puis, n’en trouvant pas, je me relevai, les mains levées en signe d’apaisement. Peut-être avais-je affaire à une espèce douée d’intelligence, que je pourrais raisonner ?

Je me trouvai face à face avec un dragon, le plus grand que j’eus jamais vu. En même temps, je n’avais pas vu beaucoup de dragons de ma vie. La bête me fixait d’un oeil mauvais, jaune flamboyant à la pupille verticale. De sa gueule sortait une mince fumée.  
« Voleuse ! siffla-t-il d’une voix puissante. Tu as beaucoup de courage, ou de stupidité, pour t’introduire dans mon antre et me voler ce qui m’appartient.  
–Je n’ai rien volé ! Je viens de me réveiller, je ne savais même pas que j’étais dans votre antre.  
–Menteuse ! Perfide menteuse ! Tu oses te moquer de moi, alors que tu portes mon Arkenstone ? Tu crois que je ne la vois pas briller sur ta poitrine ? »  
… _Son_ Arkenstone ? Était-il en train de parler de ma gemme ? Croyait-il que je lui appartenais ? Mais alors pourquoi me prenait-il pour une voleuse ? Pensait-il que je me volais moi-même ?  
« Ce sont ces sales Nains qui t’ont envoyée, n’est-ce-pas ? continua la bête d’une voix moqueuse. Écu-de-Chêne veut sa précieuse petite Arkenstone, il espère récupérer son royaume ? »

Le dragon se mit à rire, et les pierres sous mes pieds vibrèrent à l’unisson. Il commençait à m’énerver. D’abord il parlait de moi comme un objet, un parmi les richesses de son butin, mais en plus maintenant j’appartiendrais à un « Écu-de-Chêne », dont je n’avais jamais entendu parler ? Certainement pas. J’étais une Gemme, je faisais partie de la civilisation la plus avancée de cet univers, et je n’allais pas laisser un stupide dragon –même aussi grand– me prendre de haut.  
« Je ne sais pas qui tu es, dis-je de ma voix la plus imposante possible en bombant le torse, mais tes manières ne me plaisent pas ! Je suis Arkenstone, et je n’appartiens à personne. Maintenant, tu vas m’indiquer la sortie, car j’ai un ami à retrouver et une planète à étudier. »  
La bête me regarda, soudain silencieux. Sa gueule s’ouvrit alors, et une lueur menaçante s’échappa de son gosier. J’eus à peine le temps de diriger ma main vers ma poitrine pour appeler mon arme qu’une gerbe de flammes me frappa. Mon corps s’évapora.

***

_« Tu vois, Durin, c’est pour ça que je ne voulais pas revenir. Ta planète est peuplée de malotrus. Mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire. »_

***

Je sortis de ma gemme et, cette fois-ci, mon premier geste fut d’invoquer mon arme. Fière et droite, je pointai ma hache vers le dragon :  
« Toi ! Tu m’as craché du feu dessus ! Cela va se payer ! »  
L’animal parut confus. Il ouvrit à nouveau la gueule, mais cette fois-ci j’étais prête. D’un bond, j’évitais les flammes et atterris souplement quelques mètres plus loin. Un rictus satisfait étira mes lèvres, et je ne vis pas la queue recouverte d’écailles qui me toucha de plein fouet. Un bruit de fumée, et ma gemme nue retomba sur le sol.

***

_« C’est donc comme ça qu’il veut se la jouer. Très bien. Il se lassera avant moi. »_

***

Je ressortis à nouveau. Si je n’y voyais pas grand-chose avant, là c’était encore pire. Le monde était flou, et le sol se dérobait sous mes pieds. Je ne pus éviter les crocs du dragons et, dans un rai de lumière, je disparus à nouveau.

***

_« Note à moi-même : bien prendre le temps de se régénérer avant de sortir. Surtout si un dragon maléfique t’attend à la sortie. »_

***

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas le sol de pierre, ni même les pièces d’or, qui m’accueillirent mais un cuir solide et rêche, surmonté par des griffes qui me dépassaient en hauteur. Je me trouvais au creux de la patte du dragon, et ce dernier ne me quittait pas du regard. Toute trace de colère avait disparu de lui, pour laisser place à une curiosité malsaine.  
« Je pourrais continuer ce petit jeu, dit-il, mais je pressens qu’il n’est pas prêt de finir. Tu n’es pas si simple à tuer, Voleuse. »  
Pas de cette manière, en tout cas.   
« Dis-moi, Menteuse, qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu dans mon Arkenstone ?  
–Je ne suis pas dans ton Arkenstone. Je SUIS Arkenstone. J’ai peut-être mis longtemps à me régénérer, mais j’ai toujours été moi. Navrée de te l’apprendre, mais je ne fais pas partie de ton butin. »

Un éclat de rire grave s’échappa du dragon et je me couvris les oreilles. Je ne sais pas ce qui était si drôle dans ce que je venais de dire, mais visiblement cela amusait beaucoup la créature.  
« Et toi, qui es-tu ? » demandai-je une fois qu’il se fut calmé. Le dragon se rengorgea, et me répondit d’une voix suintante d’arrogance :  
« Je suis le plus puissant des Grands Dragons, la Terreur des Hommes et des Nains, l’Impénétrable, le Richissime. Je n’ai pas d’égal sur cette Terre, ma force ne peut être vaincue. Je suis Smaug. »  
_Frimeur_ , songeai-je, sans oser toutefois le dire à haute voix. En revanche, j’avais une nouvelle question pour lui :  
« Dis-moi, Ô Smaug l’Impénétrable, je ne reconnais pas cet endroit. Où sommes-nous ?  
–Dans mon antre, l’ancien royaume d’Erebor, que j’ai conquis face à ces misérables Nains.  
–Erebor ? Depuis quand il y a un royaume dans la montagne ?  
–Des centaines d’années. »

Impossible. La Montagne Solitaire n’a toujours été… eh bien, qu’une montagne. Il n’y a jamais eu de royaume Nain là-bas, et encore moins de trésor. Nous l’aurions su, sinon. Combien de temps s’était écoulé, alors que je restais terrée dans ma gemme ?  
Et Durin, était-il encore vivant ? Je n’osai poser la question. Je n’avais pas envie d’en entendre la réponse.

Résumons. J’étais dans un royaume Nain que je ne connaissais pas, qui avait eu le temps de naître et de mourir durant mon absence, assise dans la patte d’un dragon géant qui avait déjà essayé plusieurs fois de me tuer, sans avoir aperçu ne serait-ce que la lueur d’une porte de sortie.  
Revenir avait peut-être été une grosse erreur.


End file.
